One Thing Leads to Another
by verilyvexed
Summary: What was it that brought them together? A mistake, or an oportunity? Trent and Courtney contemplate the reasons of how and why they ended up together, and couldn't be happier... Oneshot


**Yeah, well. Another Trentney one-shot! This one explains in my imagination, how Trent and Courtney got together after witnessing Duncan and Gwen cheating on them. I'm feeling really good about this story in particular. I loved how it came out. Hope you like it as much as I do!**

Trent and Courtney contemplate the reasons of how and why they ended up together, and couldn't be happier.

They were both lying on their apartment's red couch, watching T.V. He had one arm around her waist and the other playing with Courtney's silky smooth brown hair.

But, Trent's thoughts were wondering around aimlessly. He bit his lip, about to ask the one question that had been invading his thoughts for weeks.

"Do you remember how we got together?" He asked rapidly to his girlfriend. His hand was sweating nervously. He was afraid that he might have said something wrong, that would make her mad or sad. Nobody knew Courtney as well as Trent. She sure had a temper.

Courtney, to his surprise chuckled.

"How could I forget? You were there when I needed you the most and when **HE** abandoned me." She spit the last words, emphasizing on 'he' with venom dripping from her words.

Trent could see Courtney's eyes move from the T.V. and land in an unidentified area. Her eyes and face became blank and expressionless.

In silence, she was replaying that night's moments over and over again.

* * *

><p>She was sad. She was depressed. She was hurt.<p>

He was weak. He was betrayed. He was hurt.

They both needed something, someone. Anyone, anything for a distraction.

Trent was walking alone, around the corner of the hall in the "cheap" hotel Chris afforded for the losers of TDWT to reside in, after he'd sold Playa Des Losers in order to buy the crappy plane the rest of the remaining contestants were traveling on. If he remembered correctly, it was called Paradise Hotel or something like that. He really didn't pay attention.

Then, he heard something. No, someone. He heard a faint sobbing coming from the end of the hall.

He silently walked towards the source of the crying, like a ghost and he turned left. The only thing there was the janitor's closet.

But he was shocked to see that leaning on its door was a teenage girl hugging her knees to her chest and crying. He was far more shocked to see that that girl was Courtney.

He had been aware that Gwen had cheated on him with Duncan. He had guessed it; far beyond it happened so he didn't feel as bad… Or so he told himself. He hadn't stopped to think about Courtney. He literally thought he was the only one hurting.

He didn't think of the ex-girlfriend of his ex-girlfriend's current boyfriend. He flinched.

"Do you wanna talk?" Trent asked awkwardly, walking a few steps towards her and making the brunette notice him for the first time.

"J-just get out!" She gasped through tears.

"Are you…?" He asked, he couldn't bear the sight of Courtney like this, she was always strong and headfirst and never lost an argument.

It hurt seeing her like this.

"Yes! I'm all right!" She interrupted.

No she isn't.

He walked next to her and sat down alongside her. He held her while she broke down crying once again.

"Why would he do this?"

"I thought she was my friend!"

"What did I do?"

"It hurts too much…"

He just kept murmuring comforting things on her hair while she sobbed into his chest.

"Look at me, Court. Look at me." He whispered at her while she elevated her head to see him. Their eyes were just inches apart.

Onyx to jade green.

"It's not your fault Courtney. You didn't do anything. They cheated on us; it just means that it wasn't meant to be. You can't beat yourself up over this. And you know what? His loss. You deserve better than him."

He finished catching his breath. Did he really say all of that? He meant it though.

Then, he did the unexpected. Surprising Courtney and even himself at it. He closed his eyes, leaned forward and kissed her. **(AN/ A bit cliché, I know!)**

Her eyes remained wide for a few moments, but she slowly closed them and responded to the kiss.

And, something happened…

Courtney felt a different feeling. A shocking current and unexplained joy she never felt when kissing Duncan.

She jerked away from him.

Her lips were red from kissing him and her cheeks were flushing pink.

He looked afraid and embarrassed and stroked the back of his neck nervously.

"I- I'm…" He struggled to choke out the words. What had he done?

"I'm sorry, I gotta go." She gasped, standing up from the original position and running to her room.

She locked the door and slid to the floor, hear head in her hands. Tears running through her cheeks, she let out a scream. One filled with sadness, fury, anger, hate but most importantly, confusion.

* * *

><p>"Courtney? Coooourtneeey! Earth to Courtney. You in there?" Trent waved a hand infront of Courtney's face trying to get her attention.<p>

"Huh?" She asked.

"You totally spaced out on me. What's on your mind?"

"Just thinking, about that day in the hotel."She quickly responded.

He grinned and she punched his arm playfully, he then kissed her and whispered "I love you."

Trent was there for her when he wasn't. He would never let her down. Trent would never do that to her. Trent and Gwen, Duncan and Courtney were simply never meant to be. He loved her and she loved him. Grief brought them together and nothing would rip them apart. They both knew, that moving on from Duncan and Gwen was the best thing that could have ever happen to them. Because when life denies you something, it's because it has something better in store for you.

**Well, that was it! Hope you enjoyed this one. I made it extremely long If you have anything to say, like how much you hated it, how much you loved it, or any constructive criticism to improve my writing. Tell me by reviewing. See you later guys!**


End file.
